Sprite
Sprite is an Emboar, and the starter of Tiff in Unova. History Long ago when Sprite was just a Tepig, he lived happily with his family on a valley in Unova, until one fateful day in which chaos and murder struck on it. a herd of Haxorus were on a killing spree and they decided to slaughter Sprites entire family except himself. Sprite survived because he went to play around with other Pokemon for a bit far from the valley, but when he came back all his family was dead, and blood was spilled everywhere. he hid himself after seeing the Haxoruses feed on his family members, soon they left the valley, probably to go back to their home. This greatly traumatized Sprite, and made him cry for minutes until he was consumed solely by pure wrath. Sprites rage awoke a hidden power he had within himself, a power that made him transform into a giant quadruped boar like creature, similar to an Emboar but way more primal and feral, acting soley by instinct. After unlocking this form, Sprite could sense the smell of the Haxorus herd from miles away, and so he slaughtered their whole families all by himself with ease. After that Sprite was tired, fainted and went back in his regular form, only to be captured by Professor Juniper who was looking for Pokemon to give to new trainers. Sprite was then chosen by Tiff way before Daniel and Johnny got their hands in any Pokemon. Sprite was tamed by Tiff and woudnt go in his Ganon form until he would face a Haxorus. Appeareance Sprite looks like your average Emboar except that in his Ganon form he is way bigger, quadruped, bigger tusks with fire on them, more claws and a fire mane on his back, hes also built more like a lion and boar hybrid. Powers, Abilities, Skills Sprite as a Tepig was just an average one, and although he could change in his Ganon form to be way more powerful, doing that would greatly cost his stamina. As he evolved into a Pignite, he started learning countless Fighting styles to defend himself better, and when he evolved into an Emboar he was already much more powerful than any of his species could ever be. Sprite has shown to learn moves before the level he would normally get, and also able to use more than 4 moves at a time. In his feral form(named Ganon form), he was way more agile, fast and strong than his regular form who is already more powerful than ant living Emboar. how he got the ability is unknown, but it assumes that its a thing that only one Tepig will get to unlock once in every 100 years. Moveset: 1.Hammer Arm 2. Bulk Up 3. Head Smash 4. Flare Blitz Type: Fire/Fighting Ability: Blaze Nature: Impish Weaknesses Sprite Ganon form acts solely by instinct and the desire to murder any living thing on its path, so allies would have to watch out for it. luckily since this form does not last long, once he gets revenge on a Haxorus or any other Pokemon who harmed it in the past, he will turn to normal very quick. Sprite has shown to be afraid of water when younger, but its not know if that fear went away. Its also assumed that he does not like mud because it could also extinguish its flames. Relantionship Tiff - Tiff is his owner, and the closest thing to a family member he got again. both love eachoter and have a healthy friendship. Al Snow - The two fought together against Marshal, and both of them greatly enjoyed working together. Namesake Sprite is named after one of the most retarded but worth punchlines ever. Tiff catched a Tepig to name it Sprite so she could catch another Pokemon(a Kricketot) and name it Cranberry, so she could put Sprite in a box so Cranberry would miss him, and Tiff would say WANT SPRITE CRANBERRY. Trivia * Sprite is the only starter that Tiff had who was uncapable of human speech. Category:Male Category:Pokemon Category:Tiffs Teams Category:Starters